This invention relates to the Preparation of .alpha.-amino-.beta.'-nitroanthraquinone
According to German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,211,411, .alpha.,.beta.-diaminoanthraquinones are obtained by reacting .alpha.,.beta.-dinitroanthraquinones with ammonia in acid amides.